


Spiked Water

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Jimmy gets angry with Stan and says some things he didn't mean. while that happens, Mel decides to let the demon out of Stan to get revenge on Jimmy.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Luci= Lucifer

“Look… Jimmy… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Stan! It’s the 5th time this week!” Jimmy snapped, holding his broken nose.

Stan flinched as he squeezed tightly on the steering wheel, looking at the GPS to find the hospital. “Y-You know I get seizures. I can’t stop myself when-.”

“I get it.”

“J-Jimmy-.”

“I said I get it!” Jimmy snapped glaring at Stan.

Stan pressed his mouth shut, starring ahead shamefully. His guilt only grew more and more the longer he drove. Why did they have to be so far away from the hospital?

*Good job Stan. You punched your best friend once again. When are you gonna learn to control your damn reflexes?*

*Shut up voices inside my head! I didn’t mean to.*

They finally made it to the hospital, parking in the front, seeing that Mel’s car was there causing Jimmy to groan. “Why does he got to be here?”

Stan looked at the car then back at Jimmy confused. “Mel? Why don’t you want-?”

“Because that shit screwed me over when I was selling to him.” He growled before he mumbled the last part. “So I… trashed his car.”

“You what?!” Stan practically boomed, causing Jimmy to glare at him. “Jimmy why would you do-!?”

“Why would you punch me in the face?!” Jimmy shot back, watching as Stan stared at him in hurt.

“Jimmy I didn’t-.”

“I’ll be back.” Jimmy just shook his head as he opened the door.

“D-do you need help getting in there?” Stan offered to give him a small grin. “It’s the least I can do after-.”

“I got it!” Jimmy snapped, slamming the door causing Stan to flinch.

Stan slowly leaned back lowering himself into his seat, feeling as the guilt only risen within him, the voices in his head getting worse.

*You just had to punch him when he was dealing didn’t you? Not only he lost money, his dignity is all but shattered, and it’s all your fault.*

“Shut up!” He snapped, beginning to sweat, fidgeting slightly, turning to see that Jimmy left his sunglasses in his car. He sighed as he picked them up and got out of the car, locking it back. He knew Jimmy couldn’t be without them. He walked into the hospital. Walking past the front desk, heading for the room they took Jimmy. “Its gonna be okay. You’ll make it up to him he’s still your friend he still-.”

“Some times he’s just a pain in my ass!”

Stan froze, hiding behind the wall, peeking in to see Jimmy talking to Tribble and a nurse that was checking him over.

“I’m sure Stan didn’t mean it.” Tribble sighed, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, but every time I bring with me to um do my delivery job… He messes everything up! Always offering everyone water, getting into accidental fights and now this!” He motioned to his face, before sighing, shaking his head. “Some times I wish he wasn’t so stupid.”

Stan backed away starring ahead with hurt in his eyes, a lump forming in his throat as his eyes started to water. His own friend thought he was stupid?

He shook his head as he went to walk out, his vision becoming blurry due to the tears. His throat beginning to tighten as he reached into his fannypack, trying to find his water, only to find he was out. Just his luck. He just sat there, wiping his eyes, wanting to run when.

“Gee Stan, you okay?”

Stan jumped, turning to see Mel stare at him, grinning. He quickly wiped his eyes, throwing on a smile. “Yeah, M-Mel... I’m fine.” He sighed before turning to him. “Hey, I uh... wanted to apologize for what Jimmy did to your car.”

“Oh no hard feelings,” Mel whispered under clenched teeth. “No hard feelings… Say you look like you could use a drink.”

“That… that obvious huh?” Stan chuckled nervously. “Yeah I sold all of my waters and I’m as dry as the grand canyon.”

“Well, I can get you a bottle of water of you’d like.” Mel offers.

“Oh, you don’t have to-.”

“No I insist,” Mel said as he walked away, walking over to a drink machine, getting water. But before he walked back to Stan he looked both ways before pulling out a bottle of oxy, taking out one pill, crushing it up, and putting it in the drink, giving it a shake before turning around and walking back to Stan. “Here you are, Stan.” Mel grinned holding the bottle out.

“Mel that was very generous of you.” Stan smiled taking the bottle. “How much do I owe yo-.”

“Nothing at all.”

Stan smiled. “Thanks, Mel. You know you’re not that bad of a guy, I should know I’m a great judge of character-.”

“Come on Stan let’s go,” Jimmy mumbled as he walked up, before glaring at Mel. “Mel.”

“Jimmy,” Mel said back. “How’s business?”

“Come on Stan let’s go,” Jimmy growled, walking away.

“Uh um, bye-bye Mel,” Stan whispered putting his water up in his fanny pack, walking close behind Jimmy, not noticing Mel’s vile grin.

“Say hi to Jimmy for me… Luci."


	2. Chapter 2

Both Stan and Jimmy walked into Stan’s apartment. The water salesman sets Jimmy’s keys, and his switchblade that Jimmy gave him for protection, down on the hall table, before turning to his friend solemnly, who kept his eyes cast to the ground.

“You uh… got my glasses?” He practically whispered, his arms crossed as he leaned on the wall.

“Y-Yeah.” Stan was quick to open his fannypack, taking out the glasses and holding them out nervously. “H-Here.”

“Thanks.” Jimmy just sighed as he put them on looking into the living room. “Listen I got to make a few calls and I can’t be disturbed during them so I’ll be in the living room.”

“Oh okay. Uh um if-if you need anything to eat the kitchen is right over there. And just give a holler if you need anything and Stan the waterman will be right there.” Stan grinned, trying to lift the mood but it was all in vain.

“Thanks, Stan.” Jimmy sighed as he turned away, walking into the living room, leaving Stan alone.

Stan’s grin wavered as his shoulders dropped, the guilt feeling returning to him. Maybe he just didn’t really want him around.

*If… if that’s what he… He wants then I guess I’ll just give him his space.*

With that Stan decided to wash up, so he turned to the bathroom walking in, turning on the light as he closed the door. He leaned on the sink as he turned it on, sighing as he closed his eyes. A few tears falling from his eyes landing into the sink, he stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were beginning to turn red and irritated from crying behind Jimmy’s back. So he cupped his hands over the running water and splashing it into his face, sighing as he reached over, grabbing a towel and drying his face. He sniffled for a minute or two, trying to calm down. He slowly looked up at the mirror, opening it up to find a bottle of oxy staring at him in the shelf. His hand instinctively reaching for it but he snatched his hand away shaking his head.

He remembered what happened the last couple of times he took one. He always woke up to seeing Jimmy on his knees, while he aimed a weapon at him. Jimmy always pretend it was nothing, but he could see the fear in his eyes. So Stan doesn’t take them as much, trying to lean off of them. He just closed the cabinet as he rested his hands on the sides of the sink once more.

*This is just a hiccup in the relationship. You and Jimmy will be best buds again. You’ll see.*

“God my throat’s dry,” Stan whispered, holding his throat, before remembering that Mel got him a drink. “Oh, I nearly forgot.” He grinned as he took out the bottle, twisting the lid and taking a large gulp of it, leaving it half empty. He planned to save the rest for later, putting it back into his fanny pack before looking at the mirror pointing to himself. “You’ll see Stan.” He whispered, his eyes becoming droopy as blinked, but he shook it off. “You’ll thix-fix th-thissss.” He slurred, almost falling over but he grabbed the sides of the sink to keep him up. “Everything… w-will be just ffffine.”

Stan squint his eyes shut as he shook his head, numbness coursing through his body as he snapped his eyes open revealing that his eyes had turned all black, the corona turning bright blue, as scorn morphed on his face, slowly turned toward the door.

He walked out slowly, starring around the hall before his eyes landed on his switchblade, a low growl escaping his lips as he picked it up, clicking it open, watching as the blade slides out, before turning to the living room, seeing Jimmy sitting on the couch, with his back turn to him. Maybe it was time for some payback. Stan growled once more as he started to sneak toward Jimmy, clutching the blade rather tightly in his hand.

“Sure yeah, I got it. Meet you where?… yeah I know the place. Bring Stan? Yeah, I’m sure he’d be happy to sell you water… okay, meet you there. Bye.” Jimmy closed the phone, before sighing, rubbing his head. Now that he had calmed down, he realized that… Maybe he was being a little harsh on Stan. The poor guy couldn’t help it, he knew this and yet he just made him feel like shit all day.

Well… hopefully, this run will help make him feel better. And I could split the profits with him.

Jimmy smiled as he stood up about to turn around. “Yo Stan! Stan I-JESUS.” Jimmy jumped seeing that Stan was right behind him, with one hand behind his back. “You scared the shit out of me.” Jimmy sighed before smiling. “I got a call that someone wants a… delivery… and they want to buy some of your water!” The looked at his phone. “He just gave us the address and it’s pretty dark out so after, we can do some of that window shopping you seem to-.”

“Mel wanted me to say hi.” Stan interrupted as he slowly pulled out the switchblade, his eyes glowing.

Jimmy’s smile wavered, slowly looking down at the blade. “S-Stan?” But he froze in terror, seeing that his eyes were fully black his pupils glowing bright blue. “No Stan you didn’t.”

Stan didn’t speak as he slowly lifted the knife, walking forward.

“Stan… STAN WHAT ARE YOU-?”

Stan slashed at Jimmy, slashing through his jacket and hitting the skin, cutting his arm. He then kicked Jimmy in the chest, watching as he hit the table landing on his back with a loud thud.

Jimmy groaned as he sat up, clutching his arm that was bleeding before looking up, seeing that Stan was about to stab him. “STAN WAIT!” Jimmy shouted, grabbing his arm with his hands, seeing that the blade almost stabbed him in the chest. He looked back up seeing the anger in his eyes. “STAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“What does it look like "friendly” Jimmy?“ Stan growled, trying to push down on the knife.

Jimmy quickly kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying, hitting the wall, a picture frame hitting the floor, breaking instantly. He scrambled to his feet turning around to see Stan running at him, the knife still clutched in his hands. "STAN… STAN WAIT!” He felt as Stan rammed him into the wall, holding him by the neck, causing him to choke. He grabbed a hold of his hand, trying to pry him off. “S-Stan…. It’s me. I’m your friend-.”

“Friend?” Stan growled, shaking his head. “No, I’m not your friend. You made that perfectly clear.”

“Wh-what are you t-talking about-?”

“Do real friends call their friends a pain in the ass!” Stan snapped, squeezing on his throat, watching as he gagged for air. “Do real friends make them feel like shit, even after apologizing for their wrongdoing… do friends call Their friends stupid!?”

Jimmy’s features soften as he stared at Stan. “You-you heard what I said?”

“Every bit of it,” Stan growled. “It did hurt. Knowing that one of my closest friends treats me like every single fucker in this town.” He shook his head as he looked back at Jimmy. “I guess you’re not really my friend are you?” He then held the blade to his throat, failing to notice as Jimmy grabbed a vace from the table next to him. “I guess I don’t need you anymore.”

Jimmy quickly slammed the vace into the side of Stan’s head, causing it to break. He watched Stan let go of him, clutching his head growling. He sucked in air and looked toward the door. He needed to stay away from Stan long enough until the oxy wore off, he knew this wasn’t really Stan. So he jumped over Stan and was about to run but he felt as Stan grabbed his leg, yanking it back, causing him to fall flat on his chest.

Stan quickly got up flipping Jimmy around watching as he tried to crawl back.

“Stan, listen to me.” Jimmy began. “This isn’t you. You’re not yourself. This is the oxy. You don’t want this-.”

Stan didn’t listen as he kicked him in the ribs watching as he cried out in pain. He then pulled him by his jacket using his other hand to punch him again and again and again. The feeling was a rush. And Stan liked it. He stared down at Jimmy who’s face was all bloody and bruised. He grinned as he let him go, watching as he fell to the ground, trembling. He then looked over to the knife picking it up and walking over to him, grabbing him by his hair, clutching the knife. “Enough bullshit… you caused this… you were the one that said I should take the oxy anyway… some friend.” He watched as tears streamed down Jimmy’s eyes as he squints them shut. Stan just lifted the knife with a vile grin. “Any last words?”

Jimmy was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “I forgive you, Stan. For what you are about to do… I forgive you. I deserve it any way… just know… I love you, buddy… You’re the… the only friend I got.”

Stan only stared at him before growling. “Then it looks like you have no friends… see you i-in.. hell j-jimmm-..”

Stan squint his eyes shut, shaking his head, before opening them, revealing a pair of clear ocean blue eyes. He blinked a couple of times groaning.

Did I pass out?

He looked around finding that he was in the living room.

I don’t remember walking in here. And wh-what am I holding in my-?

Stan froze, seeing that he was holding a bloody knife, but his blood ran cold seeing that he was holding Jimmy by the hair in his other hand. His face covered in blood and bruises. Holding a bloody arm. “Oh no… JIMMY!” He stared at the knife before throwing it, letting go of Jimmy’s hair. He backed away, looking at his bloody hands. He did this. He attacked him. “I-I attacked J-Jimmy I-.”

“S-Stan?”

Stan turned to Jimmy, seeing that he was starring at him. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he fell to his knees, holding Jimmy’s head in his lap. “J-Jimmy I-I'm s-s-so sorry. I d-didn’t-.”

“Its-its o-okay.” Jimmy grinned, his eyes beginning to flutter. “I’m glad your… bac..” Jimmy suddenly passed out.

“Jimmy?…. JIMMY!” Stan quickly reached for his phone and called 911, holding the phone up to his ear. “Pick up PICK UP. fudge,fudge,fudge!”

“911 what’s your emergency?”

“Yes hello! This is Stan… send an ambulances I… I.” Stan squint his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face. “I ATTACKED JIMMY! I STABBED HIM HE’S BLEEDING OUT!... I’m…. I’m... I'm a monster.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kiki stormed into the hospital, scanning the area in search of either Stan or Jimmy, but they were nowhere to be seen. She had received a call from Stan, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying, he was crying and hyperventilating to hard. All she got was that Jimmy was badly hurt and he kept on repeating that he was a monster over and over. “STAN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” She shouted as she walked in further, causing everyone to jump.

“Kiki, calm down.” Emma tried, walking up to her, Dennis following closely behind.

“I got a call from Stan he said his crack friend is hurt. Where’s Johnny banana?” She said quickly, looking around.

“Jimmy’s in the other room. He’s badly hurt.” Emma explained calmly. “He’s in and out of it and he lost a lot of blood.”

“Jesus what?! How did this happen was it a crack deal gone wrong?! Did someone stab him? Who stabbed him?!” She shouted, watching as Dennis tried to shush her. “Don’t you fucking shush me Dennis, this isn’t a fucking library!”

“It… it was Stan,” Emma said with a shocked look on her face as she shook her head. “He sliced him with a knife in the arm which caused the bleeding.”

Kiki froze staring between both of them. “… Stan… our Stan… big baby, almost 40-year-old virgin, Stan?”

“I’m just as shocked as you are,” Emma whispered, looking toward the room that Jimmy was in. “We got the call from Stan. Saying that he attacked Jimmy with a knife. But he sounded so upset that he did it.”

“Well, did you ask why he did it? We know Jimmy is a real douche canoe. But Stan would never attack him on purpose.”

“We are waiting for officer Tribble and Lt. Ziggy to get here to question them,” Dennis said, fixing his suit.

“You don’t have to wait much longer.” Officer Tribble said as he walked up, Ziggy being right next to him. “So where’s Stan?”

“Yeah, where’s Stan?” Kiki demanded, placing her hands on her hips, looking at Emma and Dennis.

“He’s… he’s in there.” Dennis pointed into a room that was locked. They were able to see Stan through the window, hunkered in the corner, one arm handcuffed to a pole, while he was sobbing into his knees. “He made us lock him in there.”

“Why the fuck is he handcuffed?!” Kiki snapped, turning back to them.

“He made me do it. I tried to tell him it wasn’t necessary but he wouldn’t calm down if I didn’t.” Emma explained, sighing, turning to Tribble and Ziggy. “He’s pretty shaken up guys.”

“Yeah, he looks like it.” Tribble sighed, turning back to Emma, placing his hands on his belt. “How about we question Jimmy first. Let Stan calm down a little more. Is Jimmy up for questioning?”

“Let's go see, I think Brea is looking him over. Follow me.” Emma the turned around walking toward Jimmy’s room, everyone following close behind.

They all walked into the room, frozen at the sight of Jimmy, laying on a hospital bed, his face covered in bruises. Kiki gasped, stopping in her tracks. “Jesus you look like you fucked a fire extinguisher with your face!”

“G-Good to s-see you too Kiki,” Jimmy whispered, before letting out a cough, covering his mouth with a napkin that we covered in blood.

“Hi, Jimmy.” Brenda said as she walked in, checking his blood bag and his I.V. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a million bucks Brenda.” He sighed as he leaned back his eyes beginning to flutter.

“Brenda, Brea? Tribble and ziggy are here for questions, is he okay to answer some?” Emma asked, pointing at the officers.

“Jimmy?” Brenda watched as his eyes opened slightly, regain conscious, if only for a little bit. “Do you think you’re able to talk to Ziggy and Tribble?”

He waited for a second before giving her a nod, slowly turning to them.

“Jimmy, would you mind telling us all that has happened?” Ziggy asked, crossing his arms.

Jimmy blinked, before slowly sitting up, wincing from his hurt ribs. “W-we… we were driving back from the hospital when I broke my nose. Back to-to his apartment.” He slowly explained, his eyes fluttering. “We… we got into a fight earlier and we weren’t really talking.”

“Is that why he stabbed you?” Tribble questioned. “He was angry?”

“N-No… no, he didn’t m-mean for any of this to happen. I w-was gonna make it up to him-.”

“But that doesn’t explain why he stabbed you. He could have been angry. And lashed out.” Tribble concluded.

“Yeah, Stan is the psychopath type.” Dennis agreed.

“Y-You weren’t there!” Jimmy snapped but he regrets it as pain shot through him.

“Jimmy calm down,” Brenda said gently pushing back on the bed. “I’m with Jimmy on this one.” She then looked back at the officers. “I’m mean do we know Stan to hurt anyone out of anger?”

All of them shook their heads, staring at each other.

“Then what could have caused him to snap?” Ziggy questioned.

“Oxy.” Jimmy sighed, closing his eyes.

They all stared at him, blinking before Tribble spoke. “Oxy?… like oxycodone?”

“He uh um… use to take it for back pain?” Jimmy tried, opening his eyes.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before nodding. “I can believe that,” Ziggy said. “So he use to take it?”

“Yes… he-h.. every time he takes it… it-its like he’s possessed by a demon or something I don’t know and gets really violent. So he stopped taking it.”

“Yet here he is, taking it again.” Dennis sighed.

“Maybe he took it because The high might of been a distraction from your guy’s fight.” Tribble tried.

“N-No… Stan... Stan promised me he..he wouldn’t-.” Jimmy's eyes began to flutter once more.

“Jimmy you okay-?”

“Hello, San Andreas state police, we are here for Stan wheeler. Is he here?” A couple of cops outside of their door asked a nurse.

“He’s uh right in that room.” The nurse pointed.

Jimmy clutched Brenda’s arm, staring at her in worry. “D-Don't L-Let them take him!” He begged. “He-he didn’t mean it… He didn’t-… didn’t.” Jimmy suddenly passed out once more.

“We’re on it,” Tribble said as he walked out, Kiki and Ziggy following in suit, stopping next to the police officers, who had unlocked the door and was about to walk in. “Officers we got this.”

“We got a call saying to come take him to the station and place him in prison.” The cop said.

“By who?” Ziggy questioned.

“He called us.” The other said, pointing at Stan.

They all looked at Stan, who lifted his head, revealing red puffy eyes. He sniffled for a second before he spoke. “J-just let them t-take me.” He lowered his head, squinting his eyes shut. “I deserve it… I’m a monster.”

“For fuck's sake, Stan pull it together!” Kiki snapped causing Stan to flinch.

“Kiki that’s not what he needs right now.” Emma sighed before looking at Stan who stared back at her. “You’re not a monster Stan. You wouldn’t hurt Jimmy on purpose.”

“B-but I did hurt him… I hurt JIMMY I HURT MY FRIEND I-I.” He sobbed into his knees pushing himself back into the corner, turning his back away from them.

“Officers we got it from here. We’ll decide if someone needs to go to jail or not. We have to question him.” Tribble said as he walked into the room, setting into a chair, right in front of Stan. “Stan? Are you okay to answer some questions?” He waited for an answer but Stan remained silent. “Look, Stan. We talked to Jimmy.”

Stan perked up, turning to him. “Ji-jimmy!?… he’s-he’s okay?!”

“Yes Stan, he’s alright. You can see him if you want-?”

“N-No!” Stan shook his head, cowering slightly. “I-I’ll hurt him again! I don’t want that!”

“Well, you just said you don’t want to hurt him.” Tribble pointed out. “And the oxy is out of your system-.”

“Th-that's the thing I didn’t take an oxy w-when I attacked him.” Stan whimpered. “I don't remember any of it…. am… am I psychopathic? Will I hurt anyone who comes near me?… w-will I do it again?!”

“Stan calm down, we’ll figure this out.” Emma tried walking forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, feeling as he flinched under her touch. “Its gonna be okay.”

“She’s right. We’ll figure this out… only if you answer our questions understood?” Ziggy watched as Stan gave him a nod. “Okay… so the way you acted toward Jimmy is the same way you act when you take oxy right?” He watched as he nodded yes. “But you didn’t take any oxy?”

“N-no.” He shook his head looking down.

“Okay… can you tell us what you were doing when Jimmy was in the hospital?” Ziggy asked.

“I… I was trying to return his glasses to him when I heard him c-call me stupid-.”

“THAT SON OF A BITCH SAID WHAT?!” Kiki boomed, causing the others to jump.

“Kiki not now.” Tribble sighed. “Continue Stan.”

“W-well I w-went to walk back to the car w-when Mel walked up to me. Offering me a drink of water. But we didn’t get to chat because he and Jimmy are-aren’t in the best of terms, so we drove to my home and… I.” He squints shut as tears streamed down.

“Shh, it’s okay Stan.” Emma rubbed his back.

Tribble thought for a moment, thinking over the story. Thinking of how Mel and Jimmy are fighting, how Mel gave him water… how he attacked him as if he were in an oxy high. Then something clicked. “Stan… do you have that water that Mel gave you?”

Stan blinked giving him a nod. “Y-yeah, I do.” He reached into his fanny pack and took it out.

“Hand it here son,” Tribble said as he took it. “Emma you can unlock Stan now. Ziggy we are gonna take this for testing.”

“Te-testing why?” Stan asked as Emma unlocked him from the pole.

“To check if there is any oxy in it. I think that this is spiked water.” He explained as he walked out leaving them alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan and the others waited in the waiting room of the hospital. Stan resting his head on his hands, his arms resting on his knees as one of his legs fidget out of nervousness. It has been an hour since they took the bottle away and he had been waiting patiently, hoping that there was an explanation to his sudden anger.

“I’m gonna go check on Jimmy. See if he’s awake yet.” Brea sighed as she stood up, turning over to Stan, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to come and see him with me?”

Stan looked as if he wanted to, but he hesitated just shaking his head no, lowering himself. He was still afraid that he might hurt him again.

“Okay. I’ll tell you how he is when I get back.” She said as she walked out.

“Stan you can’t keep doing this.” Kiki began watching as he squints his eyes shut, squeezing his fists tightly together. “You need to see him-.”

“How will I be able to face him after what I’ve done?” He whispered, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. “I hurt my best friend!… friends don’t… don’t hurt their friends… beside.” He sniffled as he wiped some tears away. “He probably doesn’t want to see me ever again.”

“That’s not true Stan,” Brenda interjected, placing a hand on his knee. “He wants to see you. He told me himself.”

Stan slowly looked up at her, sniffling a bit. “He… he does?”

“Of course he does you marshmallow cream puff,” Kiki said.

“What?” Dennis questioned, starring at Kiki.

“In fact, he didn’t want the police to take you away,” Emma added giving him a smile. “ He forgives you, Stan. He knows you didn’t mean it.”

“We all do.” Dennis sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Even though you’re a little bit extra, you’re the most innocent of all of us.”

Stan couldn’t help but smile, as he wiped his last few tears away. “Th-thanks guys.”

Before anyone could speak, Ziggy and Tribble finally came back, getting everyone’s attention. “Stan, the drink was spiked with oxy,” Tribble explained, giving Stan a smile.

Stan stared at them in shock. “So… so I’m not crazy?”

“Welllll-.”

“DENNIS!” Everyone shouted, causing Dennis to jump.

“Nope, you’re perfectly sane. And you’re free to go.” Ziggy smiled.

Stan let out a sigh in relief, finally letting his guard down, but his smile wavered, starring back at the officers. “What about Mel?”

“We were able to apprehend him and prove he was guilty. We looked at the hospital camera footage found him pouring the oxy into the bottle. And we got a confession. He’ll be serving some time in jail, don’t you worry.” Ziggy smiled, patting his back. “You’re safe now.”

“Jimmy’s awake.” Brea smiled as she walked in, looking at Stan. “Would you like to see him, Stan?”

Stan was quiet for a moment before giving her a nod smiling.

Stan followed her out of the room, heading toward Jimmy’s, but as soon as he got to the door he stopped, starring with hesitation, fidgeting his hands together, but he froze feeling a hand on his shoulder turning to see Brenda.

“It’s okay Stan.” She smiled.

He looked from her to the ground, before gulping, opening the door, but he froze starring at Jimmy, tears forming in his eyes. He was covered in clean cuts and bruises, one eye swollen and purple. His eyes were closed but as soon as the door squeaked his one good eye fluttered open, looking straight at him causing him to freeze. Stan waited for him to scream at him, curse at him… something, but he just smiled, coughing a bit.

“H-Hey fanny pack.”

Stan gasped out a small laugh as tears streamed down his eyes. “H-Hey f-friendly.” He said back, as he took a few steps forward.

“We’ll give you some privacy,” Brenda said as she walked out closing the door behind her, leaving them alone.

They were both quiet for a moment, staring at each other for the longest time. Stan then looked around the room, trying to hold back his tears, wanting to distract him. “This… this looks like a cozy r-room. A-are y-you hydrated, you-you got to make sure-.”

“Stan.” Jimmy smiled, lifting his arms up like he wanted a hug. “Come here.”

Stan was frozen for a minute be he couldn't hold it any longer as his lower lip started to quiver running at Jimmy as he rested his head on his shoulder, wrapping himself in his embrace. He began to sob into his shoulder, feeling as Jimmy rubbed his back. “I’m sorry. I’m s-so sorry Jimmy!” He sobbed, squinting his eyes shut. “That wasn’t me… I didn’t m-mean it!”

“I know it wasn’t you Stan.” Jimmy grinned. “Ziggy and Tribble told me everything.” He listened as Stan started to hyperventilate. “Calm down you delicate little sunflower.” Jimmy chuckled, listening as Stan let out a half laugh half sob. “It's okay… none of this is your fault… it’s mine.”

Stan pulled away staring at him in confusion. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I was the one that called you the pain in the ass… And called you stupid.” Jimmy said shamefully. “I was the one that trashed Mel’s car. If I’d didn’t, he probably wouldn’t have drugged your drink. And… I’m the one who got you hooked on it in the first place-.”

“Jimmy,” Stan said quickly, placing his hand on his shoulder. “You couldn’t have caused any of this. None of this is your fault. This is all fates doing, and we can’t control that. And it was my choice to take the drug, not yours.” He watched as Jimmy looked down, before looking back up at him.

“I’m just glad you’re back. I don’t know what I’d do without my partner in crime.” Jimmy smiled.

Stan grinned as tears fell from his eyes. “Scoot over.”

“What… Stan?” He watched as Stan started to crawl in the bed. “Stan... Stan wait personal space!”

“No such thing with me,” Stan argued as he got under the covers.

“Stan ow, ow Stan get out of the bed-.”

“Nope, this is happening!” Stan said as he finally got in the bed, hugging Jimmy, careful not to hurt him, closing his eyes in contentment. “I love ya Jimothy.”

Jimmy stared down at him for a minute before sighing, wrapping his bandaged arm around him, patting his back. “Yeah, I love ya too Staniel.” He whispered, his eyes beginning to flutter as he fell asleep, Stan falling asleep next to him.

Brenda cracked the door open, letting everyone look in, a big smile on their faces except for Dennis. “Should we tell them he’s not allowed to do that?”

“Just let them have their moment Dennis.” Brenda smiled, grabbing the door. “And let them sleep.” She then closed the door, letting them sleep glad that everything turned out okay.

A few months later.

Mel fell to the ground, his face full of bruises as he spits out a tooth, but he froze seeing a shadow before looking up to see Jimmy stared down at him in anger, clenching his bloody fists. He then kicked him right in the side, watching as he tried to gasp for air. He then lifted him up and slammed into a wall.

“You know it really pisses me off you didn’t get a longer sentence after what you’ve done!” Jimmy snapped, cracking his neck.

“L-listen Jimmy I-I-.”

Jimmy didn’t listen as he punches him in the face. “I’m done listening, it’s your turn to listen!” He snapped pointing at him. “If you ever… EVER COME NEAR MY SUNFLOWER EVER AGAIN OR CAUSE HIM ANY HARM! I’LL DO WORSE TO YOU THAN HE DID TO ME DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?” He watched as he gave him a nod, squinting his eyes shut. “Good.” He then dropped Mel to the ground. “Good to have you back Mel!” Jimmy growled as he kicked dust in his face, before turning and walking away, listening as Mel got up and ran off. He then got a phone call looking down to see that it was Stan causing him to smile. He answered it holding the phone up to his ears. “Hey, Stan.”

“Hey, Jimmy. I got another order for water if you want to come and help and after we could get lunch!” Stan smiled as he started buying water.

“It’s a date. I’ll come and pick ya up. Just uh let me clean up first.” Jimmy said looking at his bloody knuckles.

“Sounds like a plan, since I uh, broke another van… uh anyway! See ya in a bit.. buh-bye.”

“Bye Stan.” Jimmy grinned as he turned off his phone, walking to his car, glad he got that handled.


End file.
